


work of art

by orphan_account



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: #justvisualproblems, Fluff, M/M, based on real life interactions, much cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minhyun develops a habit of admiring Seongwoo whenever and wherever they go.





	work of art

**Author's Note:**

> this is really light and also the result of 4am word vomit ;; as always i hope you enjoy!!

I.

"He has the face I really like in a man."

"I didn't say for you, I said for your sister."

A snicker can be heard from behind the interviewer, and Minhyun doesn't have to follow the sound to know it comes from Seongwoo.

"Ah," Minhyun tries his hardest to sound like he knows exactly what he's talking about, ignoring the way his voice cracks slightly, "But since we're related, our taste would be similar, right?"

"That's not—sure, yeah. That would be the last question, thank you."

He shoots up from the uncomfortable chair fast enough to possibly give himself whiplash, focusing on Seongwoo's taunting, exaggerated laugh as the interviewer mutters a "Bae Jinyoung next, please." The second he reaches the other, he hits his arm not so lightly, plopping next to him with a pout.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I didn't do anything." Seongwoo mirrors the way he's sitting, slouching back with his arms crossed like a child sulking. Which he is, no matter how much he'd deny it.

"It was your stupid face!" Minhyun lowers his voice to a whisper-yell now that Jinyoung's interview has started. "You probably made one of your ugly expressions and made me mess my words up."

"The fact that you said probably," he leans slightly on his left elbow to view Minhyun's face easier and thus catch his attention as he smirks cockily, "Proves you didn't even look at me once. You're just terrible at being discreet. There'll be articles about us by tomorrow."

Minhyun just sinks further into his seat, earning another laugh from the man next to him.

II.

It's common knowledge among the trainees that Hwang Minhyun has a talent for talking. Whether it's while they're preparing for a performance and proposing ideas or simply gathered around for lunch (this is his favorite time to share funny stories of the other nu'est members, usually earning a whine from the chosen target), he never seems to be short of things to say. Ong Seongwoo is similar, but rather than talking a lot in particular, he's known for being loud. One sentence said can seem like a whole story, usually exaggerated and leaving others either laughing or rolling their eyes. Or both. Minhyun mainly falls under that category.

Most of them can't understand why they get along so well. Unlike Woojin and Hyungseob for example, they don't seem to balance each other out, each fill a part of each other they've always needed without knowing. The answer to this is just one of their many secrets to keep.

As the two of them lay on their backs on a top bunk that's way too small for their current position, hands intertwined between their tired bodies and eyes fixed on the ceiling above, nothing feels out of place.

"...and that's why I would pick it for Winter. It's really beautiful, have you heard it?"

Seongwoo doesn't tune out for even a second. The other had been talking about which song he thinks suits each season most, satisfied with the small, sleepy replies he receives. "I haven't."

"You should listen to it. Shit, I have to sleep quickly before the sun comes out."

"You think? You've been blabbering for an hour."

Minhyun giggles, turning on his side to watch Seongwoo. The latter only turns his head a little so he can meet his eyes, half shut with exhaustion. "I don't wanna sleep, though."

"Minhyun, I know I'm too handsome for you to close your eyes, but I'll still be here in the morning."

"You are really handsome." He agrees, his head resting on the pillow with a hint of a content smile on his lips. Seongwoo thinks happiness looks good on him.

He takes a second to process the serious reply, still not used to the compliments he occasionally gets in response to his teasing. Being serious is his downfall. He simply sighs, untangling their hands to thread his fingers through Minhyun's hair, still slightly damp from the shower. He receives a quiet hum in response, complete with the falling of eyelids. "Just sleep, child."

"Child? We're the same age, you little shit."

Aaand he's awake again.

III.

Having debuted not long ago, things are bound to be new to Seongwoo but surprisingly, Minhyun too. Some things come easily to him; the tight schedules, the uncomfortable transport to different venues, and constantly being ordered what to wear instead of feeling comfortable in your own clothes, yet the current situation is not something he can say he's confident in.

"Just pretend the camera is your girlfriend. You'll get used to it the more you do it."

 _I don't wanna get used to it_ , he thinks as he takes a deep breath to prepare to spit out a cheesy line. He half expects his dinner to come out instead.

"Honey, I prepared something special for us. Come outside."

The other members squeal and he loses it, jumping up and down for a good 5 seconds in his spot out of embarrassment. "Was that okay?"

"You look like you were being held at gunpoint. Haven't you had a girlfriend before?" The woman behind the camera is joking, but her expression changes as Jaehwan roars out a laugh from behind them accompanied with a "He hasn't! He really hasn't!!" from Seongwoo. Much appreciated.

"My bad," Her amused tone isn't helping the reddening of Minhyun's ears despite him laughing too at his own sufferings, "Think of a pretty idol. You must have a little crush or something, everyone does."

He thinks of Seongwoo, but the line only comes out more naturally due to him smiling at the thought of smacking him.

Said man is up next to do his lines, and Minhyun takes a seat happily, looking forward to witnessing him squirm. Jokes on him though as the line flows comfortably out of Seongwoo, a forced but still as pretty as ever smile gracing his lips.

"Can we go again? Nothing was wrong, but just to be safe."

"Of course."

Minhyun coughs loudly before he can start, successfully catching his attention and already seeing his composure flicker at the realisation he's being watched.

"Noona, I really like—wait, he’s looking at me, I can't do it!"

Minhyun lets out his signature laugh. "It's because you're handsome, Seongwoo."

I.

"If I'm being honest, I don't really find myself good looking. The best type of face to me would be Bae Jinyoung, or Ong Seongwoo."

The hosts laugh. "You are handsome though?"

Minhyun says thank you in return, and things continue on as normal, until he finds himself being pushed face down onto a bed in ongnielsung's room later on.

"What the fuck?" His voice is muffled against the covers but he doesn't move just yet, lying smothered just for dramatic effect. The culprit says nothing, only flopping down beside him and attempting to lift up his head with his hands—and failing.

"If you didn't know, I'm not a doll, that actually hu—" His childish complaining is cut off by a pair of lips he could recognise in milliseconds. The kiss was no more than a peck, yet so firm it left his lips reddening around the edges as he scrambled up to meet eyes with his lover.

His confused expression merges into a smirk as he finds Seongwoo sitting opposite with his arms wrapped around his knees, face resting on top. "If you wanted a kiss you could've just asked."

"I didn't want a kiss." Minhyun fails at resisting the urge to laugh at how cute he sounds. "Then why did you kiss me?"

Seongwoo untangles himself and throws his arms around the other instead, dragging him down with him as he flops sideways onto the covers. Minhyun's arm lands in an awkward way and he groans, reciprocating by wrapping his arms around Seongwoo's tense body. He waits for him to talk, patiently focusing on the sound of his breath gently meeting his right ear.

"Hwang Minhyun,"

"That's me."

"You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

Minhyun's eyebrows burrow for a second before relaxing into an amused expression. He rolls onto his back, hands coming to cover his face as he lets out yet another laugh. "Is this because of what I said today? It's no big deal, you know I'm confident in myself. What are you even saying?"

It's Seongwoo's turn to groan this time as he pulls them back up to sit opposite each other once again. He holds Minhyun's face in his hands, ignoring Minhyun's squished (and adorable) expression. "That doesn't change the fact that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"Even more beautiful than your mom?"

"What, yes—wait, what the fuck, can you let me be serious for once? You didn't have to compare yourself like that."

"I got it." Minhyun smiles sincerely, as much as he can while still being trapped in his rough hands, hoping his eyes reassure him that this whole thing is unnecessary (his heart still swells for a moment because this side of Seongwoo is not one he sees often).

"Good. I can't stand you preaching how handsome I am everywhere we go but not treating yourself the same. I know I'm handsome," There he goes. "But no more than you, idiot. You might even be more good looking than me. Probably."

If someone asked Minhyun if he was blushing right now, he would lie and say not at all. Seongwoo's words are clumsy and rushed but Minhyun knows what he's trying to do, knows his feelings are taking over rather than his usual witty composure and that's the reason for his heart currently running a marathon.

"I got it you sap," he repeats, the fondness in his tone giving him away, "Now go shower already. You're talking too much."

"Coming from you?" He breaks into a grin now, uneven teeth and pretty eyes on full display. Minhyun's smile follows for a split second before he closes the narrow gap between them, returning the favor from earlier on. "I said what I said."

The kiss lingers longer this time. Minhyun's hands reach up to hold Seongwoo's face instead, the latter's hands falling from his to attach to his hips in response. As Minhyun tilts his head for more access and a satisfied exhale falls from his lips, he can't help but momentarily wonder when and how their relationship got to this point, how it fell into place so naturally. The "I love you” he receives from Seongwoo at the doorway when they finally break apart and he rushes off to shower is enough for Minhyun to know it's not a question he needs to dwell on.

Things are just fine.


End file.
